


Breaking Point

by TheNightFury



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kallus comforts Zeb, M/M, kalluzeb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: After a nightmare, Kallus is their to help pick up the pieces.





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> So awhile back someone on Tumblr requested Kallus comforting Zeb so I finally wrote this but can't remember who wanted it so if it was you please message me! Otherwise enjoy!

Fire and smoke surrounded him, the terrified screaming of his fellow Rebels filled his ears as the base burned around him. Zeb’s feet refused to move to do anything to help stop the needless deaths around him, he was sure on of the many Imperial forces running past him would quickly finish him off but it never happened. 

Through the smoke and fire, Thrawn calmly made his way over to him, the rest of the Ghost crew standing around him, weapons drawn. 

“Captain Syndulla,” Thrawn cooly said, “I will now accept your surrender.” 

“Never!” Kanan roared, charging at him, wilding swinging his lightsaber, only to be gunned down by Thrawn’s death troopers. Thrawn merely smirked at Hera. 

“Now, now captain, surrender and the rest of your crew can live-“

“I would rather die!” Sabine cried, shooting at Thrawn, Hera following suit with Ezra charging to kill Thrawn. All three where quickly shot down, their bodies crumpling to the ground, lifeless. 

“Now it’s your turn Lasat,” Thrawn growled, the death troopers aiming at Zeb. 

“NO!” A voice shouted, throwing themselves in front of Zeb as the troopers fired. The person was hit with a hailstorm of blaster bolts, their lifeless body hitting the ground infront of Zeb. It was then that he was able to look at the person’s face to find Kallus’s dead eye’s staring up at him. 

“NO!” Zeb cried, bolting up, heart hammering in his chest. Zeb glanced around, desperately looking for his fallen lover.

“Zeb? Are you alright?” A voice groggily asked, Zeb whipping around to see a very alive but groggy Kallus sitting up, running the sleep out of his eyes. He wasn’t on Attolon, he was safe on the Ghost in his shared room with Kallus. They where safe. Zeb told himself this over and over again, but couldn’t seem to convince himself that the man sitting beside him was alive. “Zeb? Are you alright?” Kallus gently asked.

Wordlessly, Zeb latched onto Kallus, body shaking as he reached up to comb his hands through Kallus’s hair, desperately trying to convince himself this was real, they were all safe. 

“Did you have a nightmare?” Kallus softly asked, gently petting the base of one of Zeb’s ears. 

“It’s stupid, don’t worry about it-“ Zeb mumbled, burying his face in Kallus’s neck,. 

“Zeb if it’s bugging you it’s not stupid,” Kallus gently said. 

“Other people have been through worse….you went through worse….” Zeb mumbled, reluctantly peeling himself from Kallus’s embrace, his eyes drawn to the scares on Kallus’s body. 

“Hey,” Kallus firmly said. “I cannot imagine how hard all of this has been for you, to see people you care about killed in front of you, especially since you’ve had to endure it once-“

“Exactly! I-I’ve gotten through this before, I should be able to handle this!”

“I would hope death wouldn’t get easier to handle,” Kallus said. 

“Why?” Zeb cried, stunned. 

“If a death is easy to handle, that would mean that the person who died didn’t mean all that much to you,” Kallus said, shrugging. “If it hurts, it means their life mattered…it means they meant something too you. If death never hurts, it means that theirs never someone all that important in your life.”

“That’s….an interesting way to look at it…” Zeb mumbled. It didn’t exactly make the pain any easier, thinking about Atollon and everyone who’d died and all they’d lost still hurt like hell, but Kallus had a point in his own odd way, the pain he felt was a reminder of what he was fighting for, who he was fighting for. It didn’t bring anyone back or make the pain any easier, but it was something that helped him remember to keep fighting. 

“Sorry, I’m terrible at this,” Kallus said, nervously running a hand through his hair. 

“It’s alright,” Zeb mumbled, wrapping his arms around Kallus and pulling him close to his body. “You’re trying, that means so much.”

“Shouldn’t I be comforting you? Not the other way around?” Kallus gently asked, pulling away from Zeb to look him in the eye. 

“Cuddling makes me feel better,” Zeb said, pouting. 

“I wasn’t referring to the cuddling,” Kallus corrected. 

“You’re doing fine,” Zeb assured. 

“If you say so,” Kallus said, shaking his head with a weak chuckle. 

“I do,” Zeb mumbled, tightly wrapping his arms around Kallus, protectively curling around him. 

“Zeb…did something else happen in the nightmare?” Kallus gently asked. Zeb considered lying or saying he didn’t want to talk about it, but Kallus deserved to know. 

“I saw you die,” Zeb mumbled. “Seeing the others die was horrible but seeing you go down I-I can’t even describe it. You died trying to protect me.” 

“I would do anything to protect you Zeb,” Kallus admitted, “Even if it meant dying.”

“No!” Zeb cried, tightly grabbing Kallus’s shoulders, their gazes locking. “Please, don’t. I-I can’t lose you-“

“And I can’t lose you,” Kallus desperately said. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

“Kal-”

“I was nothing before I met you,” Kallus interrupted. “I was a soldier who blindly followed orders no matter how questionable and hurt innocent people- I was a monster Zeb, but you, you helped me see the truth, helped me find the piece of myself that died on Onderon. You saved me in every way possible, and I can never thank you enough for that.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Zeb awkwardly mumbled. 

“Yes I do,” Kallus firmly said. Zeb pressed his forehead against Kallus’s and mumbled, 

“We’re quiet the pair aren’t we?”

“Yes we are,” Kallus agreed with a small laugh. “I’m sorry I’m supposed to be comforting you but I fear I’ve only upset you.”

“It’s alright,” Zeb assured, tilting his head up to kiss Kallus’s forehead. “You’re here and safe and that’s the important thing.” Kallus hummed in agreement, softly pecking his lips saying, 

“We should try and get some sleep.” 

“Yea,” Zeb agreed, shifting so he could lay down again, Kallus laying down once Zeb was settled. Zeb however tightly wrapped his arms around Kallus to cuddle him close with a content sigh. “There, much better.” Kallus warmly chuckled, nuzzling close against him, both falling into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
